Highway to Hell
by 7th Creature
Summary: Just yesterday, Quinn Fabray was only worried about being thrown out of her house. Today, she has to figure out a survival plan and lead everyone she cares about in a world currently being invaded by flesh-eating corpses.
1. 00: Highway to Hell

_**A/N: So, I know there's a lot of these Zombie fics in this fandom already but I was re-watching The Walking Dead with my cousin and I just had to. **__I don't own Glee, The Walking Dead, Resident Evil, etc. It all belongs to their rightful owners.__** That being said, here you go. Enjoy! :D**_

"What did you just say?"

The harsh, almost emotionless tone of his voice made the dread already lead-heavy in her veins drop in her stomach. Her entire body tensed, even more so than it already had been during the entire discussion.

'_Really, Quinn, it shouldn't have been too hard to admit to the A- being your fault. You've done it your entire life, once more would've meant nothing.' _But no, she had to go ahead and argue that no, the teacher decided to add a section that hadn't been discussed so it wasn't her fault she had to resort to guessing on the last page of the test.

Somehow, the conversation had escalated from there, and she ended up telling her father she was gay. Her ignorant, hypocritical, die-hard-Christian, homophobic of a father.

'_That's it. I'm dead. There's no way he hadn't heard that. I practically shouted it out for the whole neighborhood to hear. I knew I was somehow, someday gonna come out, just never thought it'd be this way-'_

"Quinn, I believe I misheard you the first time. Will you repeat your words again?" Russell spat, a daring glint in his eyes as he stared down his daughter.

Pulling courage out of nowhere – and really, it's not even courage, more like stubborn thoughtlessness – Quinn raised her chin. "I said I'm gay."

A moment of silence passed through the house, in which Quinn chances a glance towards her mother to see the older blonde looking at her with shock and fear. Shock because, well, everyone would be shocked to find out that _The Quinn Fabray_ is gay, even her parents. And fear most probably because of what Russell might do to her for coming out.

"Quinnie-"

"Get out." Russell growled out, the blank expression that painted his face shifting to an ugly scowl.

Quinn had always known that something would happen, _something_ would trigger her father enough to throw her out. She wasn't the perfect daughter, like Frannie. Something was bound to happen. Maybe it would've been her coming out, her parents finding out she joined _Glee Club_ of all places, or her getting drunk and accidentally pregnant (though that last one probably won't happen if she had any say in it). The packed bag with necessities and some of her belongings deep in her closet showed this was at least anticipated.

The preparation for such an event didn't mean she was immune to the hurt that followed that statement, though. It felt like a cold slap to the face, her Daddy's rejection. His refusal to accept his daughter for who she truly was (which, really, was more of a nerd than Artie could ever be and preferring lady parts) truly hurt her. It felt like a knife was driven into her heart and lungs, and twisted, repeatedly.

So, blinking back tears and swallowing the lump in her throat, Quinn nodded and headed up the stairs. She grabbed the Cheerios bag from the foot of her bed, and the duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities from her closet, along with her laptop bag.

After a second glance, she grabbed her pocketknife and keys before exiting her room. She stopped in the entryway of the house, turning towards Judy, who had tears in her eyes and was cupping her hands over her mouth. Russell glared at her, as if to tell her to leave already.

Quinn worked her jaw together before turning her back on her parents and walking out of the house. As she peeled out of the driveway, she chanced a glance to her rearview mirror and tried to mask the pain that flashed across her face at the sight of leaving her home behind.

Fifteen minutes later found Quinn waiting on her friend's front porch, sitting in a two person swing. The front door of the house opened but she paid no mind to it, neither to the shift of movement the swing made when the other person sat beside her. At least, not until a cup of something hot and delicious was waved under her nose.

"I had mom make hot chocolate. I remember how much you loved it the first time you came over." Finn mentioned, handing her the cup and smiling when she immediately took a sip.

The two sat in silence after that, the only sound breaking the still air that of the swing going rocking back and forth slowly, and the gentle tapping of Finn's fingers over his jeans.

Quinn took a deep breath, "I told my parents."

Finn hummed, patiently waiting for the blonde to continue. He knew not to interrupt because she'd eventually tell him when she was ready. She became Scary Quinn when hurried and, frankly, that part of her scared the lights out of him.

"We were having an argument, over my grades, when I just blurted it out. Like, just shouted it out loud. It just – I don't know, it was like it wanted to get out that I was gay. Like subconsciously, I just wanted to come out and get it over with. He got – really, really quiet after that then just told me to repeat myself. So, I did and he, uh, threw me out."

She laughed humorlessly, "I came out to my parents over my grades. Who the hell does that?" Quinn finished with a bitter laugh, eyeing Finn out of the corner of her eye. Finn turned to her and shrugged carefully.

"There's a bed down in the basement, if you're up for staying here."

"Wouldn't Carol mind?"

Finn chuckled and reached up wrap his arm around the blonde's shoulders, squeezing her into his side and warmth. "You practically live here already, Quinn. Now you'll just get to spend the night."

Quinn sniffled quietly, and buried her head into his shoulders. The two quietly enjoyed a few more minutes, occasionally sipping their hot chocolates.

"Does this mean I can stop being your beard in school? Ow! Okay! I'm sorry, bad timing!"

_**Highway To Hell**_

"She drilled you about it?" Quinn laughed slightly, eyes glued on the TV in front of her. She grunted when her character on the game took a hit.

Finn sulked over his notebook, trying to complete his homework, only to get distracted by the blonde and the game on his TV. "Yes! She asked if you moving in with me was the right step in this relationship or if we had thought this through because it could be too fast a move. Ugh, something like that! She uses so many big words that I sometimes have trouble following her."

Quinn giggled and paused her game to turn to him. "Yeah. What did you tell her?"

Finn looked up at her and smiled. "Said that we weren't together anymore but you were still my friend so I was gonna help you in any way I can." He shrugged and stood up to stretch his muscles. "Then she started trying to get info on why you needed help in the first place."

Quinn smiled at that, "That's Rachel Berry, alright."

"It that why you're crushing on her?"

The blonde glared at him while he grinned sheepishly at her. She opened her mouth to yell at him, only to be cut off by an agonized scream rippling from upstairs. Both teens froze. The screams continued until they died off then heard two loud thumps. That snapped them out of it and they rushed up the stairs of the basement, bursting through the hallway and into the living room.

The sight in front of them made them skid to a halt.

On the floor was the mailman, bleeding from a wound on his upper left arm. He was gnawing on Carol's stomach, bloody organs and bits held in his hands as he feasted on her skin.

"M-Mom?" Finn whimpered, flinching when the mailman's head turned towards the two teens. The mailman shakily stood and began to stagger towards them, his bloody hand stretched out in front of him.

Finn took a step backwards, eyes darting between his immobile mother and the bloody mailman. This movement seemed to encourage the staggering man because he increased his pace, now only a few feet from Finn.

The quarterback began stepping back, his back eventually hitting a wall and trapping him with the mailman right in front of him. Finn closed his eyes and tried to squeeze in against the wall as much as possible.

A crash alerted him to something happening and he opened his eyes to see Quinn standing in front of him where the man used to be, a lamp hanging from her grip as she stared down at the body on the floor between them. A gash bleeding from the back on the body's head indicated what happened.

The two housemates locked eyes before the two darted out to the living room to check on Carol. The gruesome scene had more of an impact now that they could freely look at what happened. Finn went to kneel in front of his mother while Quinn went to check the rest of the first floor, closing the blinds on the windows – a glance outside confirmed exactly what she had suspected – and locking the doors.

The tears she had been trying to hold back trailed down her cheeks when Finn started sobbing and crying loudly for his mother. Carol had been an amazing woman, opening up her home to Quinn when the blonde didn't have anywhere else to go. She had become like a real mother to her, knowing just the right things to say and what to do to make Quinn feel better. Her own parents would never even measure up to the mother she saw in Carol.

To see that figure in her life gone was devastating. What made it worse was the way Finn was reduced to tears and sobs. She can't imagine what the boy was going through, losing the only parent he had ever known in his life.

Quinn doubled back into the living room and her heart broke even further, the lump in her throat became painful after hearing his words. "Mom, please wake up. Please, mommy…."

She decided to give him time, so she carefully went up the stairs after listening for any other sounds. She went into Finn's room and grabbed two of his duffel bags. She had been inside his room and around him enough to know where the boy kept his things and what he preferred to use.

As she packed his things, she took mental note of anything they could use as makeshift weapons. The boy had two bats, one made of wood and the other metal. No golf clubs. Hammer? Axe? Might have to check the garage. There are two sticks that used to belong to a pool table that had been sold in a garage sale down in the basement. Just need to break off the tips. They both had a pocketknife each and Finn had a Swiss Army knife, along with two pairs of camping gear, from that time they went camping last month.

After finishing with packing the boy's clothes and necessities, Quinn dove into his closet to grab all the camping gear and the two bats. She brought all this down the stairs in two trips after checking and organizing everything. She filled the four canteens and two plastic bottles with water from the fridge.

She went down to the basement to get the pool sticks and snapped the tips off, leaving a jagged point on each. She grabbed her still unpacked bags – she had only moved into the house last night – and turned off the TV, glancing at the _Resident Evil 5 _paused game.

'_Oh, the irony.'_

She dumped everything from their school bags onto her bed and placed the empty bags on her shoulders, then went back to the first floor and dropped everything by the door leading to the garage. She went back upstairs and grabbed the last duffel bag from Finn's closet then stopped in front of Carol's room.

Quinn took a deep breath then opened the door, eyes filling with tears when the familiar smell of Carol's perfume wafted into her nose. She quickly dug into her closet, pulling out a large handbag and carry-on bag. She paused in the door way, eyeing the two caps Carol kept hanging in her closet.

One said _TITANS_ in bold red on white in the front while the other one had _Cheerios_ written in cursive white on red. Under the caps were two jerseys. The first one was white with the number _5_ front and back in red, and _F. Hudson_ across the shoulders in the back in black. The second one was red and black, with _Cheerios_ written in white on the sleeves, _Q. Fabray_ across the shoulders on the back and _Head Cheerio_ on the front in elegant cursive.

Carol had worn them proudly whenever they had a competition or game in support of them. When it was both a game and the Cheerios were cheering during halftime, she'd wear Quinn's cap and Finn's jersey, then she switched items on the next night. It didn't matter how many times the Titans lost or how far away the Cheerios' competitions were, Carol was always there.

The cheerleader grabbed both jerseys and caps, and carefully folded them into the handbag. She grabbed the bed's comforter as a second thought and went back downstairs. She pulled out the jerseys and caps, and left them on the counter, right next to the two pairs of jeans she had dug out for them and their letterman jackets.

She proceeded to place their canned food and drinks in the empty bags, along with any other utensils from the kitchen they might need. She grabbed the open box of bottled water and dumped the bottles in the bag, then dragged the unopened box next to all of their supplies. She eyed the small box of Gatorade before dragging that one to the pile, too.

She checked over their supplies and nodded to herself. Everything else they mind need are in the garage. First things first, though, she needed to get Finn.

Quinn walked into the living room to find Finn looking sadly over his mother's corpse. She grabbed the dropped comforter and placed a hand on his shoulder. He eyed the comforter and nodded, standing up to help her lay it over Carol's body. Once done, Finn stood up straight and rubbed his puffy eyes.

"We need to change and get out. Can't stay here." Finn only nodded and grabbed the offered clothes before heading to the bathroom in the hallway.

Quinn took this time to look down at the covered body and let out a few tears. "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I'd ever repay you for everything you did for me, Carol, for everything you both did. You took me in, and treated me like I belonged here, like this was my home. And for that, I love you both so much." She sobbed, wiping her hand over her eyes but it was futile because the tears just kept falling. "I'll look after Finn for you. I'll do everything I can to keep him alive. I promise."

With that, she turned her back to the living room and took out her phone. She texted all the Glee Club members, Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester to meet up at McKinley – it's five in the evening on a Friday, nobody would be there – for an emergency. To get all the supplies they could, grab a hold of their family members and watch out for biters. To do this all within the hour.

Because while she was pretty sure Puck, Santana and Mike would do all of this immediately, the others would need a bit more convincing. She just hoped they didn't have to go through it the hard way.

The door to the bathroom opened and Finn came out, clean-faced but still solemn. Quinn walked over to him, "Forward the text I just sent you to everyone, wait five more minutes then send it again. Mr. Schue and Sylvester, too." He nodded and she went into the bathroom to change.

Finn did as he was told, grabbed a plate of cold pizza and heated it up, taking out some soda to go with it. They'll have to eat so they can have all the energy possible. He eyed the supplies by the garage door and decided to load them up on his truck, after remembering his truck was inside the closed garage with Quinn's car. He grabbed his wooden bat, just in case, and slowly opened the door leading to the garage, flicking the light on.

He walked around the garage, looking in between and inside the cars to check if it was safe, then let out a relieved sigh when he confirmed it was. Finn started grabbing their supplies and placing them gently on the bed of his truck to make as little noise as possible. After he was done, he grabbed an empty bag from the shelves on the wall and started shoving flashlights and batteries inside, along with a pair of walkie-talkies.

Finn was so glad his mom was one of those people that liked to be prepared and liked to practice with everyone the procedures incase an accident, natural disaster or emergency happens.

At the thought of his mom, Finn tightened his grip on the bag and clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from reappearing. _'No, she's gone now. I have to focus on what I'm doing. I can't afford to be distracted now. I gotta protect Quinn and keep her safe. It's what I'm supposed to do. I promised mom I'd do it.'_

With a deep breath, Finn went back to packing any other supplies, then grabbed the box of tools and placed everything in his truck. He grabbed his keys, along with Quinn's, and stuffed them in his pocket. If they were meeting up in the school, Quinn had the keys to the football field, locker rooms and gym. Being Head Cheerio had its perks, he guessed.

Just as he finished thinking about her, Quinn walked out into the garage, plate of pizza and soda in her hands. They silently ate in the car after closing the house. When finished, they threw away the trash and both sent the messages to everyone again.

"We're not stopping for your parents?"

Quinn scowled, which was enough of an answer for him. Finn started the engine, and the radio – which had been on during their drive back from school – softly began to play AC/DC's _Highway to Hell._ Finn began to grin and Quinn giggled. "Fitting," she murmured, locking hazel with brown orbs.

When Fin began to whisper the words softly, she couldn't help laughing out-loud, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Her choked laughter ended in a sob and she exchanged a watery smile with Finn – who seemed to be in a similar state.

"Ready?" Finn asked gently.

"No, but let's get this over with."

Finn nodded and pushed on the button to open the garage door leading outside, neither ready to face what was out there.

_**A/N: Finn isn't gonna be a jerk in this fic. I saw Glee's Pilot the other day and I wanted to work with THAT Finn, so he's gonna be a very supportive character, only occasionally making some mistakes. He's still a teenager, after all. Anyway, some feedback would be great. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**7th Creature**__m dead from there, and she ended up ntng the entire discussion _


	2. 01: Give Up the Funk

Quinn stared blankly down at her lap, unable to take any more carnage than she had already seen. People lying on the ground, being eaten by others, bloody kids chasing their parents, neighbors fighting for their lives. One had even been able to turn towards their truck when they passed by and screamed for help, just before he was grabbed by one of those things and bitten.

Lima may have been a small town, but it was still a _town_ with _people_. It was like WW III out here. Quinn didn't really want to think about how the bigger cities were faring off. It all probably looked worse than this.

Finn slowed down, turning onto the school's parking lot. It was only then that Quinn raised her head, noticing the three other cars in the parking lot. _'Empty, so there's a couple of people inside. Let's just hope they're not infected.'_ She glanced at the school's entrance.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here." Finn mumbled as he pulled up to the entrance of the school. They grabbed their bats and walked out, eyeing the empty lot as they neared Santana's car.

Brittany and Santana were leaning against the side, the brunette gripping a handgun tightly. The two flinched when Finn slammed his door shut and turned to them, the gun raised slightly. Santana relaxed when she saw that it was the two of them but her eyes still narrowed.

"What's going on, Q?" she shook her gun for emphasis.

"That's what I'd like to know. Finn's radio doesn't get any reception and we haven't turned on a TV." Quinn informed, resting a hand on a quiet Brittany's arm. She squeezed reassuringly, pulling a small smile from her fellow blonde.

"Then, why are we here? We need a safe place to stay until we find out what's going on." Santana stressed as she looked around.

Quinn nodded. "Exactly. It's Friday evening, nobody would be at school. I thought we could stay the night in the gym. Clearly, I didn't foresee teachers staying after hours…" She turned towards the three parked cars in the teacher's lot.

"Hopefully they're grading tests, not roaming around like some creeps." The brunette scoffed softly.

Brittany hummed. "Creeps…that's what they are." Quinn, Santana and Finn looked at her then each other and shrugged. Santana wrapped an arm around the taller blonde's shoulder and murmured her agreement.

Finn pulled out his phone when it vibrated for the tenth time that evening. "Rachel, Kurt and Puck are on their way. Tina and Mike got Artie and are helping him into his car right now. No news from Matt, Coach or Mr. Schue."

"And Mercedes?"

Finn rubbed his arm, "She was the first one to text us. She's heading with her family to Fort Shawnee. They're gonna stay there with the rest of their church."

Santana nodded and turned to Quinn. "Russell had a gun. Why didn't you grab it?"

Quinn glared at her, "I moved in with Finn last night after he kicked me out." Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise but whatever she was gonna say next was cut off by an SUV heading towards them. It stopped behind Finn's truck. Kurt and his dad jumped out, Burt holding a shotgun loosely in his hands.

"Please tell me everyone's here," Kurt pleaded when he reached them.

"On their way." Finn answered, never taking his eyes off his phone as he texted away.

Burt nodded, pleased. "Quick thinking on both of your parts. Am I the only adult here?"

"Mr. Schue and Coach won't answer. There might be teachers inside but we're not sure if they're…Creeps or not." Quinn informed as she grabbed one of Brittany's hand.

"Creeps….fitting." Kurt mumbled as he leaned against his dad.

Ten minutes later, Tina and Mike had arrived with Matt and Artie. Matt apologized for dropping his phone after being attacked. Mike had saved him just in time with a sword he had in his room. Rachel was the last one to arrive, with Puck and one of her dads, Leroy, who happened to be a doctor.

"That's a skill we'll definitely need around here." Kurt had said.

Leroy smiled sadly. "In case of emergencies, I'm supposed to head to the ER to help my fellow doctors. Hospitals are usually the firsts to go, though, so I thought I'd stay to keep my baby girl safe." Rachel's lips had twitched at this but Santana had clenched her fists tightly.

Finn grabbed Quinn's arm gently, leading her away from the group slightly. "It's almost six, it's already getting dark. We can't wait out here anymore." Quinn huffed but nodded. They walked up to the group, and Quinn stood in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"We can't wait out here anymore, the sun is setting. I have the keys to the football field. We'll leave our cars there and head into the school from the locker rooms. We'll stay in the Gym tonight. We'll make a plan of action once we're inside. Everyone clear?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Once we reach the football field, could you cover me while I open and close the entrance gates, Burt?"

Burt nodded, and the group broke up to their cars. They drove around the school to the back, Finn dropping Quinn and Burt at the gates. The quarterback paused then dug into one of the bags in the front to pull out a walkie-talkie and hand it to the blonde. Quinn quickly unlocked the gates and pushed them open after a quick glance inside the field. Burt covered her back, eyeing the space behind the cars. The cheerleader quickly waved everyone in, taking the lookout on the inside with her bat.

Once Kurt's SUV was inside and waiting by for them, Quinn waved Burt in and pushed the gate closed, wrapping the chain around both gates and locking them. The two climbed into the SUV, and Kurt drove over to the other end of the field, where the other cars had formed a sort of barrier around the entrance to the locker rooms at Puck's suggestion.

"Santana, Mike, Burt," Quinn waved them over. "There's people inside, so we're gonna check everything out, as a precaution at least." She explained when they reached her. At Santana's hesitant face, she glared. "Brittany will be fine. We're being covered by the stadium seats, and the gates are locked. People would have to double around the school to see us, and even then the cafeteria blocks some of the entrance." Santana scowled but nodded her agreement. "I'm only taking you because you're the only other person with a gun here, and I feel better leaving Burt here with the rest of the group."

Santana held out her gun for Quinn. "Take it, then."

"I don't know how to shoot, Santana." Quinn hissed then grabbed the cheerleader's shirt to pull her closer. "You're the only one I completely trust with having my back." Santana stared up at her captain then nodded, shoving the blonde away to fix her shirt.

Quinn turned to Mike and eyed his sword. "How good are you with it?"

"Been practicing my whole life," was the quiet response.

The blonde nodded in satisfaction before turning to Burt. "I'm leaving you here to watch everyone. Try to have everyone stay behind the cars. If a Creep walks by those gates, it might spot you. Stay here at all times and talk in hushed tones. We'll give you the all clear so you can start moving things in. Finn will have a walkie-talkie with him at all times. If there's something you need or an emergency, just tell him. He'll contact me. Don't come inside, no matter what you may hear, unless we give the all clear."

Burt nodded then narrowed his eyes at her jersey. "You must've been one hell of a leader if you're keeping up with all of this."

"You have no idea," Santana murmured grudgingly under her breath.

"It was drilled into me," Quinn smiled slightly at the thought of Sue. Burt nodded once again then turned to address the group quietly. Quinn turned to unlock the door, Mike on her left side and Santana on her right. She unlocked them, then pushed them open to step inside, quickly shutting them as soon as the three were inside.

The locker room was empty, the silence surrounding the room eerie. The three looked around on high alert. Mike stepped forward and raised his fist against a row of lockers. "We should knock on something to make noise. It might attract the attention of anyone who might be here."

The two cheerleaders shared a look then nodded towards Mike. The boy took a deep breath then knocked loudly against a locker. The sound echoed around the entire room. They waited with bated breath for a few seconds but nothing made an appearance. Quinn sighed in relief. "Alright. Santana, check the rest of the rows of lockers. Mike, go check the exercise room and I'll check the showers."

_**Highway to Hell**_

"Will you two be quiet? Those things might hear us." Sue hissed at Will and Emma, who were huddled in a corner of the choir room talking.

William glared slightly. "The doors are locked and reinforced with desks. They won't be able to get in here."

"Lower your voice!" Sue whispered harshly, eyeing the door closest to her. "There are six of those things out there. If all of them push against the door, it'll give just as easily as your hormones do when you're around Bambi here!"

Emma frowned slightly but William stood up quickly. "Damnit, Sue, you just can't cease the insults-!"

A loud bang in the hallway silenced him. The three adults held their breath when they heard shuffling outside the room, quickly followed by two other loud bangs – which sounded a lot like gun shots – and two slams on lockers. Another slam followed closely before the hallway was enveloped in silence.

Sue moved closer to the door after hearing some rustling and hushed tones.

"Damnit, why'd you use the gun? If there are any more of those things, they definitely heard it."

"There were six of them, and a gun is all I have. They probably would've overpowered us if I hadn't."

"No, they-"

"Let's just get this crap over with." With that said, a series of loud banging against the lockers started. The adults all jumped at the sudden noise. The second voice started screaming along with the banging, "Yo, Creeps! Delicious, warm meat right here waiting for you! C'mon, it's a buffet served in a silver platter!"

"Stop it!" The first voice hissed, and the noise halted.

A few moments passed in total, tense silence. Rustling started back up after a pause, moving on towards both ends of the hallway.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Alright, let's start with the choir room." Sue cursed under her breath and stepped away from the door, grabbing the broomstick she had grabbed earlier when she came to find the two huddled idiots. The doorknob rattled quickly and the door pushed but it didn't give.

"It's locked," a third, quiet voice informed. A huff then a clicking sound was heard before all movement stopped.

Outside in the hallway, Quinn grabbed the doorknob tightly and leaned against the wall, ready to open the door after Santana had picked the lock. The blonde turned to her two companions and held up three fingers. They nodded back at her, and she began to countdown quietly as the two prepared to barge in.

Quinn took a deep breath and pushed the door open, letting the two athletes' barge in first. She took a quick look around then followed in with her fellow students. Only to stop in her tracks at the sight of her Coach, Spanish teacher and Counselor.

They all eyed each other in surprise, definitely not expecting to run into each other like that. The kids not expecting to see the three adults closest to them in the school all hiding in the music room while the adults were surprised to see the kids with bloodied weapons and shoes.

Santana took one look at Sue's weapon and snorted with laughter, breaking the silence in the room.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Any of you bitten or scratched by one of those things?"

"Do you really think I'd' stay here with these two bobbleheads if they were bitten?" Sue scowled, glaring at the blonde. Quinn shrugged carelessly. "What're you three doing here, anyway?"

Mike decided to answer, as Quinn went to check on William and Emma while Santana went to go keep watch outside. "We're staying the night in the gym-"

William eyed Quinn slightly, "Are you three the only ones here?"

"No, the rest of Glee club's here." Mike informed, smiling slightly when the man sighed in relief. "Everyone else is out in the football field-"

"They're outside?! Why didn't they come inside like you?!"

"We're clearing the school-"

"That's very irresponsible of you three to leave them out like that!"

"Kurt's dad is-"

"Creep!" Santana hissed quietly from the doorway while Mike sighed in frustration at not getting to finish a sentence.

Quinn quickly walked over to the door and peeked around the frame, eyeing the single Creep staggering down the hallway aimlessly. "Cover me," she whispered to the brunette, receiving a nod in reply. The blonde flicked the right wrist as she stepped out into the hallway. She passed her bat from her left hand to her right, and whistled sharply. The Creep turned around to look at her then began to stumble towards her.

Quinn raised her bat over her shoulder slightly, ready to swing. As soon as the Creep was inches away from her, the cheerleader swung the bat, hitting him upside the head. The side of the skull bent inwards from the impact and the Creep fell down to the floor. The blonde raised her bat over her head and brought it down on the head below her. It burst open and bloodied her left side of the face and top of her letterman.

"Ugh," Quinn reached up to wipe the rotten blood off her face, only succeeding in spreading it even more. She straightened up and turned to walk into the room again.

Santana covered her nose with her sleeve when she passed by her. "Gross, Fabray."

"Next time, we have Mike deal the second blow, like we did earlier." Quinn grimaced as she stopped in the middle of the room. Mike grinned sheepishly at her while the three adults watched her in disgust. "Alright, we need to clear the rest of the school and lock all entrances. You could stay here and wait until we come back or come with us. Your choice."

Sue walked to the door. "I'm not staying in this depressing room any longer than I have to." Quinn rolled her eyes at the expected reply before turning to William and Emma. The redhead twitched slightly at the mess the blonde is in before standing on shaky legs and silently following Sue.

"Thank you," Will muttered softly as he passed Quinn towards the door. The blonde sighed tiredly before turning on her heel to march out. She pulled the walkie-talkie out of her back pocket and brought it up to her mouth. "Found Coach, Schue and Pillsbury. No movement outside?"

Finn's voice came over some static, "No. Everything's quiet. Any other news?"

"We're done with the back of the school. We've encountered only seven Creeps. We'll move onto the front and then we're done. I'll give you the all clear soon."

"Alright, careful."

"You, too."

_**Highway to Hell**_

Half an hour later found the group of six walking out of the locker rooms, Santana and Quinn covered in black blood and other bits. They had encountered three more Creeps at the front doors of the school. Mike had automatically taken a step back to protect Emma, Sue and Will, while Santana and Quinn had disposed of them. The Latina had found a shovel in a janitor's closet and decided that it was a better alternative than running out of bullets.

Quinn had taken one out by the time Santana got to beating the dead out of the second one. She got splayed with blood and bits from the first hit, the second only making everything worse. Santana had retched as soon as the Creep was permanently dead, leaving Quinn to deal with the last one.

The blonde had almost lost her stomach to the sound of her friend heaving and getting covered in even more guck. "Damn, San," she stressed breathlessly, trying not to breathe in the stink all the gooey blood left behind.

Santana finally straightened up and leaned against a row of lockers. "Fuck, I need a shower." She started walking down the hallway, the others reluctant to follow her but knowing they needed to finish the job.

Now walking out into the football field, Santana was tackled to the ground as soon as she stepped out by a trembling Brittany. "Britt, I was worried about you, too, but I'm all covered in Creep goo."

"I don't care," Brittany mumbled into her hair. Santana sighed but relaxed now that she had the blonde in her arms.

Everyone else was staring at the two bloody cheerleaders – now including Brittany's face – in surprise and disgust. Quinn leaned against Finn's truck and waved her hand towards the locker rooms. "It's clear and locked down. Everyone can go ahead and move their things into the locker rooms. We'll all shower and get ready to sleep then move to the gym."

Finn moved to place a hand on Quinn's shoulder but grimaced and instead ran it through his hair. "Just ten Creeps?"

"Yeah, that was all. Let's wait until everyone goes inside then lock the doors."

"Uh, I think you and Santana should go shower first."

"I gotta help you with all the camping-"

"Puck and Matt can help. Just get your stuff and go shower. You stink," Finn finished with a mocking grin, laughing when the blonde glared and hit him on the shoulder.

Quinn reached into the bed of the truck to grab her bags. "Fine, but be on the lookout."

The quarterback mock saluted, "Yes, Cap'n." The blonde sent him another glare then disappeared behind the double doors. Puck chose this moment to walk over, clapping Finn on the shoulder. "Hey, man. Mind giving me a hand?" Finn gestured to the bags in his truck. Puck nodded and began helping him.

"You and Quinn seem pretty tight. I thought you broke up," Puck started, hefting bags onto his shoulders.

Finn paused slightly and looked over to his best friend. "We did. She was staying at my house for the time, though. Why do you ask?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm just saying." He eyes everyone else before turning back to Finn sharply. "Listen, man, we've seen the movies and played the video games. We're all helping each other out right now 'cause there's no alternative but once we're safe inside, that's when the real rally beings. They're gonna start demanding things, and someone has got to take over."

The bad boy looked around again, "And while Mr. Schue might be a pretty okay guy at teaching music, he's no leader. Sue scares the crap out of me, and Rachel doesn't exactly have the backbone to lead us – not to mention she's been practically catatonic this entire time. Quinn's been doing a decent job so far, and I'm sure the HBIC's reign isn't over."

"So, Quinn's the leader. It's what's been going on so far, like you said."

Puck sneered, "Yeah, while we're out in the open, we'll be willing to put our lives in the hands of anyone that might have a level head. But the original Glee members? They don't trust Quinn. They hate her. But you," He pressed closer, poking Finn's chest. "They look up to you, Hudson. You're their male lead. So, while Quinn might be the brain and balls behind all of this, they're only following her 'cause you are. You're gonna have to make it very clear around here that both you a_nd_ Quinn are in charge."

Finn frowned and looked around. Almost everyone was inside at this point. It was just himself, Puck and Mike, though he was pretty sure Mike was just being the lookout for them.

"What about you? Why don't you be the leader?"

Puckerman shook his head, "And have everyone's lives in my hands and shoulders? I don't think I could live with myself if something were to happen to someone while under my care."

Finn nodded in understanding. "I'll bring the issue up with Quinn. Now, let's go inside." Puck nodded and together they dragged all the bags into the locker rooms, a nod towards Mike had him closing and locking the double doors behind themselves.

Mike spoke up. "Quinn said that boys stay in this locker room and girls go to the other one."

Puck scoffed, "She's no fun." Finn smirked and clapped his best friend on the shoulder, moving on to go shower.

_**Highway to Hell**_

After everyone was showered, they had all moved to the gym. Protein and snack bars had been passed around by this time, along with bottles of water. Quinn sat at the bleachers with Sue, watching as the rest of the group conversed quietly in the locked gym. The four camping gears that Finn and Quinn had brought – along with three from the Berrys and one from Tina – had served everyone well. Those who didn't have a sleeping bag were sleeping on the exercise mats they had brought in from the weight room.

Matt and Sue had gone to the electrical room to kill all the light the school automatically turns on at night. The only lit room was the gym, and even then, only one fourths of the lights were turned on.

"Hudson and Puckerman are right, Q." Sue started with a frown. Quinn and Sue had been discussing strategies when Finn had walked over earlier and talked to Quinn about the issue Puck had brought up to him.

The blonde cheerleader sighed tiredly. "I know. We have to make it clear to them that everyone has a different role to play, and that every role is beneficial to our survival. Let's just get this over with. I'm tired." With another sigh, both blondes stood up and walked over to the group in the middle of the gym.

Quinn sat down in between Santana and Rachel, where a small mat occupied her space. She had given Brittany and Santana her sleeping bag, knowing both needed it to stay close right now. Whatever happened to the two before they met up at the school had been awful, she could just tell. From the somber looks and quiet compositions, Rachel, Leroy and Puck had gone through horrible things as well (she got the assumption that Leroy was a quiet man, though).

Quinn took a deep breath and called for their attention softly. All chatter died instantly as everyone turned their attention to her. "I know we're all tired, and just want to go to sleep, but we need a game plan for tomorrow." When she received nothing but hums of agreements, she continued. "First of all, we need to assign roles. We need people to take care of certain things, like how much of what we have in stock, medics, lookouts, etc."

She took a look around then turned to Kurt, "You're good with fashion and things like that, right?"

Kurt looked shocked, "I- uh, yeah. I am."

"Good. You're inventory, along with Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue. Leroy, you-"

William straightened up, "Wait, Quinn. Shouldn't we all just think about this? I mean, you've done a great job up 'till now but shouldn't we leave the planning and strategizing to the adults? I mean, you're just kids."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but I've been thinking about the next few steps since I got into the shower. What were you doing this entire time? We don't have an established leader, yet, so anyone could come up and take charge at any time. No one did, so the role falls onto me."

"Well, you've done an amazing job so far but I'm sure us adults can take it from here," William nodded curtly.

Sue scoffed, "I'm not letting you take charge. You and your perm – which, I'll admit, disgust me more than those Creeps out there do, and that's definitely saying something, as Lopez and Fabray's earlier display of gore grossed me out enough to start the process of menopause early – better step down, Q and Hudson are in charge here." A few groans of disgust were heard, most specifically Kurt's.

William glared at her then frowned at Finn and Quinn. "I'm aware both of you were leaders in your respective sports, however I'd feel more comfortable if an adult was in charge."

Finn shrugged, "Fine. Then Burt is co-captain with us. How's that, Burt?"

The mechanic nodded curtly. "Whatever keeps you all safe." William deflated and sagged against his mat.

Quinn smiled and looked around at everyone else. "Anyone against that? No? Okay, as I was saying. Kurt, Mrs. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue are in charge of inventory. Leroy, you're our only professional doctor. You are the most protected individual in this group from now on. You're the most important person here. Everyone got that? We protect Leroy at all costs."

The doctor seemed ready to argue but Quinn's gaze cut towards him sharply. "If something were to happen to any of us – let's say a sprained ankle, broken finger, deep cut – you're the only one who could patch us up. Nothing can happen to you. Everyone understand?" They all nodded, some rather hesitantly, but that was enough for Quinn.

The blonde turned to Rachel and bit her lip. "Rachel, do you think you can help your father out, be our second medic?" Quinn asked rather shyly, compared to how she was addressing the group as a whole.

Rachel blinked in surprise then smiled slightly. "Daddy's shown me a couple of things. I can help."

Quinn grinned, "Great." Rachel only stared at her in astonishment. The blonde turned to Brittany, who was snuggled up into Santana's side. "Britt, I know you learned a few things from….San's dad so, you think you could help Rachel and Leroy?" Brittany nodded and smiled at her. "Nice. This means you three are the medics. They're to be protected at all times, no matter what. Artie and Tina, you two are the smartest here. You think you can somehow hack into one of the radios we have and listen to broadcasts and the like?" She received two shy nods.

"Everyone's gonna learn how to defend themselves at some point. Until then, Santana, Mike, Matt, Puck and Coach will be our aggressors and defense. Finn, Burt and I will help in all of what we can." She waited a few moments for everyone to take in their tasks before continuing.

"We're staying here for the meantime, but it won't be our permanent home. Despite it all being locked down, we're actually not as safe as we think we are. It would only take from a couple of Creeps to crash into the glass walls in the front for them to get in here. That's why we're all back here."

Artie spoke up for the first time, "So, what're we gonna do?"

"We'll stay here for two days. What's the first thing that went through your minds when all this happened?"

"Holy shit," Puck answered immediately, earning a couple of chuckles and smiles.

Quinn grinned, "Okay, second thing that went through your minds."

"We-we gotta get out of here." Tina answered, Brittany and Artie nodding along.

"Exactly. The first thing people think when the shit hits the fan is that they gotta get out of Lima. Everyone who might've survived are probably on their way out right now, or have already left. That's not a lot of time for looting. So, first thing tomorrow, we're going out to get whatever we need. Inventory, there are some papers and pencils in that backpack, pass it around to everyone so they can write whatever they're missing. Walmart is eight minutes south from here. We can get our supplies, in and out quick. People are most probably reeling in from what's happening, or it hasn't reached a major, more colossal outbreak."

"We need weapons," Santana informed as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Ma' was a police officer. She called me before Q texted me and told me to grab these off the key bowl. Said they were to the Lima Police Department Office." Her monotone voice confirmed what had happened to the Latina's mother.

Santana passed the keys to Quinn, who gripped them tightly. Puck stated grinning, "This means we have guns."

"Yes, but how are you gonna carry everything you're gonna be bringing in and running around with? The only cars that could be used to carry all of that is Kurt, Finn and Puck's. Everyone else's are small and tiny." Burt interrupted, glancing at Quinn and Finn.

Quinn furrowed her brow. "What do you suggest, then?"

Burt leaned forward, "There's a car dealer ten minutes from here, up north through West Cove Street. It has everything you need, and the keys to the cars are in the back room."

Finn and Quinn looked at each other then at Burt. "Okay. So, first thing tomorrow. Tina, Brittany, do you think you could cook breakfast tomorrow?" At their nods, she continued. "Good. We'll wake you at five sharp. Kurt, Will, Emma, we'll wake you up then, too, so that you can start on inventory and be ready for the rest when we come back. Rachel, Leroy, you stay here and help with whatever they need. Sue and Burt will stay here and act as lookouts. The rest of us are going out. First the dealer – we'll take a car each – then the LPD office and finally Walmart. Everything is within ten minutes from here. We won't be long unless we get held up. We'll leave at six am sharp, so use your time wisely."

Quinn paused, eyes landing on her lap as she tried to think of anything else they might need. Rachel, however, saw how tired she looked and spoke up softly, "We could go over the rest of the details tomorrow…? We all need to rest."

Finn nodded, though Quinn looked ready to protest – and fall dead on her feet from tiredness. "That's a good idea. We need to keep watch, though. Who will stay up with me? We'll switch every three hours." Finn looked around, smiling when Matt raised his hand. "Cool. Now, go on. To sleep. Especially you, Quinn, you didn't sleep that much last night." Finn had leaned over to whisper it to her and ruffle her hair slightly.

Quinn sighed but nodded, falling back on her mat and stretching out. She closed her eyes, only to feel something soft but heavy collide with her face.

She quickly sat up in alarm and looked down at her lap, where the warm quilt that had hit her face had fallen. Quinn looked at Santana when she heard Brittany giggle.

Santana smirked at her slightly, "It was my dad's. Better take care of that." Santana turned to her side, her back to the blonde leader, and snuggled into Brittany.

The taller blonde smiled and mouthed a "Thank you" as she indicated to the sleeping bag they were sharing. Quinn smiled and nodded before lying back down, now with a warm quilt wrapped around her. She heard some people shifting and the rustling of material before silence stretched out. The only sound that penetrated the air was the soft breathing, some quiet sobs – she was pretty sure that was Brittany and Tina – and whimpers – Rachel and Santana – and hushed murmuring from Kurt and Burt.

Matt and Finn's gentle footfalls slowly lulled Quinn to an uneasy sleep shortly before a warm, trembling hand grasped her cold one.

_**A/N: Hi! Wow, fastest update I've ever done. Like, ever, seriously. Anyway, I'm so glad some of you are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it. :D I actually looked up in Google Maps Lima, Ohio to get an idea of locations and all that. Not using any actual addresses or whatever. I just wanted an idea of the setting. Anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews and for enjoying the story!**_

_**7th Creature **_


End file.
